


Tony Family

by Azarielisadragon



Series: Tony Stark deserves better [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Family, Gen, Not A Fix-It, Not Canon Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azarielisadragon/pseuds/Azarielisadragon
Summary: Tony considers his past and his family.
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Tony Stark, Happy Hogan/Pepper Potts, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team, Tony Stark & Stark Robots, Tony Stark & Vision
Series: Tony Stark deserves better [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776322
Comments: 3
Kudos: 178





	Tony Family

**Author's Note:**

> It's a self reflection fic more than anything, a study of his family. In this reality Pepper and Tony didn't get back together after the Civil War.

Tony was on the verge of a breakdown, he’d been awake for four days, he had so much more to do, Ross had been on his heels about the Rogues, and about the Rogues, they were coming back today, did he mention that. Tony was stretched thin and the Rogues were coming back. Once upon a time he might have even considered them family, but they made it pretty clear what they thought of that.

Wanda had always hated him even when he tried to protect her, but what he can never forgive her for is hurting Vision. Vision was technically his son or grandson because he was created from J.A.R.V.I.S., and by god he missed Jay, another thing that Ultron and the Witch had taken from him. 

He should have expected Natashalie to turn on him, all her comments about his ego, strategically placed to tear him down.

He thought that even though Clint didn’t like him the best he wouldn’t leave his children to be on Cap’s side about something that the dear Captain was wrong about.

He didn’t know Sam or the Ant Guy so he wasn’t betrayed by them, but Steve, Steve.

Rogers was the worst of the lot, he pretended to care about him, pretended to be his friend all while using his money to Track Down His Mother's Killer. He blamed Howard for years for the one thing that wasn’t his fault. And Damnit he knows that it wasn’t Barnes choice but it was Rogers to keep that from him. And when he broke through the lies ‘Don’t bullshit me Rogers, did you know.’ ‘Yes.’ after all he’d done and had been done to him with Rogers hypocrisy ‘Sometimes my teammates don’t tell me things.’ Rogers ended it with a shield to his chest. There’s a part of him that wakes up at night screaming clutching at the arc reactor that had to be reimplanted into his chest, that wonders if Rogers knew that he got it taken out in the first place or he was just willing to kill him, he was going to put the shield into his neck in that moment why not a death that would take 10, 20 minutes instead of instantly. Rogers left him in the cold, in a dissabled suit, no backup coming, as he drowned in his blood.

They were never family. He can see the signs now, looking back, that they always considered him an outsider, like he didn’t belong.  
But he does have a family, a family that he built himself who loved and fit his broken pieces instead of ignoring them. 

He had Rhodey, who’d been with him since MIT, who had stood up for the too smart, rich, white kid, and who’d helped him when he fell or when he failed. His Rhodey, who was walking again with help from his braces. 

Then Pepper, beautiful Pepper, who stood by him and cared about him even when their relationship didn’t work out, sweet, efficient, terrifying Pepper who is gorgeous and fiery with fire in her veins, because he might have stabilized extremis but he couldn’t get rid of it completely. 

Happy, as grudging as he is about certain things is part of his family, and not just because he knows that he and Pepper are going to get married as soon as Happy works up the courage. He loves Downton Abbey and cares about things like badges and is his favourite Forehead of Security, even if he’s not exactly his body guard any more.

He has Vision, so much like Jarvis but so unlike him at the same time. He likes cooking and trying new human things. All of his bots are human in some ways but Vision makes it even more impossibly real to the world, because he is an A.I. with a body, he is Jarvis in a sense but he’d his own person. Vision was created by him, and Bruce, and Thor, and Jarvis, and Ultron. He is his in the way the bots are in the way the members of his small broken family aren’t.

He has Friday, who is so young and so not Jarvis it hurts sometimes, but Friday is his baby girl, his daughter. Her Irish accent different enough from the british one of both of the Jarvises that it didn’t hurt to hear her talk. 

His bots, his babies that he’ll never ever donate to a community college, no matter how much they irritated him. His bots, the first of his children, the eldest Dum-E who made him a father at 17 because even if he wasn’t human, he was a person. Dum-E’s siblings Butterfingers and U, and there’s a reason no one asks him to name their children, are just as human as Dum-E, maybe with a few less quirks, but they are achingly human even if they don't breathe the same way. He hasn’t always been the best parent to his bots but they never doubted he loved them, and they loved him in return. Showing in their ridiculous motor oil smoothies, and that wrench that he knows he put away, Butterfingers, and the home movies of him and the bots because once he gave U access to the cameras she never let them go. His beautiful babies that he built, drunk, and sleep deprived, and guilt ridden, and grieving. His brightest creations brought from his darkest times.

And he has human kids too. Harley and Peter might not be his in blood, but god dammit they are his kids. Peter who talks too fast, and can be so sweet, who’s stubborn, and wants to help the little guy, and helps little old ladies cross the street in exchange for churros. And Harley, who is so like him it hurts sometime, a bright kid with no father to be seen, who is sarcastic and a little broken, who’s little sister, turned out to be a cousin sister who he was close to the same way he used to be close to Hope Van Dye, and a Mom who tries but is so absent from his life. Harley and Peter are his, his to protect, and his to love, and his to take care of.

Tony had a family who loved him even if it wasn’t what he once hoped for. He heard a Quinjet outside, the Rogues are here he guesses. He pasted a false smile over the small real one he always had when thinking about his family and hoped the makeup covered his eye bags. He wouldn’t want the Rogues to think they were actually wanted here. He straightened his cuffs and headed into the elevator. It's Showtime.


End file.
